Blood Sisters
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: For those who are called 'Freaks'... Blood sisters Clove Hemlock and Alice-Rose Waugh are set out to join fairy tail. But it's not easy when your Clove and have red eyes and perform Death Dragon Slayer magic. Who is she really. And what about her past before the dragon Lucian. And what are these new feelings she doesn't understand. Can she find her way, or remain an outcast forever
1. Prologue

Blood Sisters

_For those who are defined as 'Freaks'..._

* * *

Her name was Coraline. She was running. She had slipped out of the hut she called a house with her two children. The first was a boy with raven hair and deep crimson eyes and tanned skin. The boy was already a year old but not old enough to talk or walk on his own. The other child was a girl with skin like milk and hair like snow, her eyes were also red but they were more like rubies then blood. The girl was young barely three months old. There father had died in a avalanche a few weeks earlier.

The village had finally found out about her children. They were not happy about the kids. They were not considered human because of there eyes. They had thrown stones until she left the village with her kids. Now she was running from the wolves that were content on having her for dinner.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and she could hear there hungry snarls and growls behind her. She was scared. Not for her life but for her children's lives. She saw a hallow tree and quickly stuck her children in the hallow with her black cloak to keep them warm with just enough handing out she could find it if she managed to life.

Of course she didn't though. The wolves soon caught her and consumed her. Ripping her icy corpse to shreds.

...

Deep in the forest a the children started to cry. They were cold and tired, and had no idea just what happened to there mother. The cries were loud enough the wolves came sniffing. Of course they didn't even get close enough for a nip before a bone covered foot stomped down on the closet one, completely crushing it. The others ran, sensing the presents of a obviously superior creature.

The dragon's name was Lucian. The dragon was pitch black with bright amber colored eyes. Though you couldn't see its brilliant onyx scales because it was covered in milky white bones like armor. White horns persuaded from the bone helmet that covered its midnight snout. He poked his nose into the tree only to have something soft grab it. He pulled his snout back out to find the boy had grabbed it.

Lucian tired to lightly shake off the child but he wouldn't let go. Finally he set the boy on the ground, sticking his nose back into the hallow of the tree to gingerly grab the girl with his teeth. Scooping the boy up with his paw, he then few off into the inky night sky.

...

It was about an hour before Lucian decided to land in a clearing. In that clearing though was another dragon by the name of Metalicana. He was a close friend of Lucian and was watching as his friend slowly glided to the ground. Well not watching him as much as eyeing the two bundles he was carrying.

Once Lucian landed he placed the girl and boy on the cold ground. The boy looked around before beginning to crawl around. The girl looked around slightly before giggling and cooing.

"Lucian what is this?" Metalicana asked eyeing the children.

"Their human children." Lucian said nudging the girl with his muzzle. He had grown quiet attached to the girl in the short time they knew each other.

"I can see that, but what are they doing here?" Metalicana shot back, pushing the boy back towards his sister with his paw.

"They were left alone in the woods, I couldn't leave them alone to die." Lucian insisted taking a protective stance over the children. He didn't know how Metalicana was going to react. He was not the most even tempered of the dragons. His first choice would have been Igneel but from what rumors he herd, Igneel was already taking care of a child.

"I know you have been hurting since Aquilla died but are you sure you can take care of two children. Your a dragon of death, what do you know about raising a child." Metalicana said poking the boy in the stomach with a claw causing him to giggle.

"That's why I was hoping you could take the boy in." Lucian said pushing the boy towards Metalicana. The Iron dragon looked at the boy then back to Lucian. He huffed slightly. He was going to regret this in a few years.

"Fine I'll do it." Metalicana said taking the boy in one of his paws. Lucian sighed in relief taking the girl in his claws. "But I hope you realize they can never see or even know about each other. If they knew about each other they would do everything they could to stay together and that could get them killed."

"I know," was what Lucian said before taking off under the cover of knew moon to his abandoned grave yard he called home.

...

Five years passed since Lucian took in the girl. She had grown to be quiet the cute little thing with pail skin with a healthy, rosy undertone. Her snow white hair fell in straight locks and her smile could light up the dark gloom of the cemetery. The only thing about her was her eyes. They were such a vibrant shade of read it put the most vibrant of rubies to shame.

She was very curious and kind hearted. Taking in dying animals to heal them if she could. Though they always ended up dying anyway. It always broke her heart to see the creatures die.

Once after she failed to heal a mouse she sat at the small grave and cried. Lucian had herd the girl and laid down next to her. "Child, why are you crying?" He asked her, nudging her cheek.

"W-Why do th-they always D-die?" She sobbed trying in vain to whip away the streams of hot tears rolling down her cheek.

"Because they are going back to there original state. All things that live must die. They must return to the soil and begin their cycle again." He said laying his head down at the girl's feet for her to stroke. He really was soft on the girl. Nothing like how Igneel and Metalicana were with their boys.

"I don't understand." She said petting his bone armor and onyx scales.

"One day you will my child. Now back to our training." He said and she nodded eagerly.

...

Two years later Lucian just... disappeared. She was all alone in the world again. She wandered for days until she finally passed out due to starvation. That was where Jason found her.

Jason was a traveling salesman with three children of his own. After his wife's passing he took the kids with him on his journey's and started to home school them. He had pulled his wagon to a stop when he saw the girl passed out by the side of the road. He didn't stop to wonder about her parents or what a young girl was doing all alone, he just picked her up and put her in the back of the wagon with his kids.

"Is she dead?" William, the middle child and only boy asked. He looked like his father with his facial features and dark hair, but he had his mother's sea blue eyes.

"No you dummy she's just passed out." Amilia, the oldest girl said. She looked like her mother with her golden blonde hair and feminine face, though she had her father's emerald green eyes. Amilia was twelve and William ten. They planned to take over there father's business when they were old enough. Though the youngest had a different idea of life.

"I think she's waking up." The youngest, Alice-Rose, said motioning to the girl who's eyes were starting to flutter open. She was a carbon copy of her father with his same dark hair and green eyes, but she had her mother's smile. She was seven the same age as the girl. Though when she turned sixteen she had every intent on joining Fairy Tail. She practiced in Plant Magic. She wasn't very good now but she would be when she got older.

They watched as the girl's eyes fluttered open to revile the crimson orbs. They all gasped, taken back by how scary the girl suddenly became. The girl was in shock though. Not once in all her time, had she seen another person like her. She though there was only her and Lucian.

"Daddy, there's something weird about her eyes." William complained causing the man to look away from the road and to the girl. He didn't gasp or shy away from the girl. He just smiled at her.

"It's good to see your awake now." He said to her smiling. "Would you mind telling us your name?"

"It's Clove." She said quietly. "Clove Hemlock."

"Well Ms. Hemlock do you have a family?" He asked. She though about telling them about Lucian but then she decided not to and just shook her head no. He just smiled again. "Then how would you like to join our family?" She smiled and eagerly shook her head. Just before Amilia or William could protest he shot them a look that said Don't-Judge-Her-Before-You-Know-Her.

Alice-Rose just smiled like her father. "Welcome to the family Clove." She said to her but she moved to fast and accidently cut herself when she moved her said from the swords her father was transporting, making a long gash along her right palm.

"Here," Clove said before she cut her left hand on the sword and put her hand up to Alice-Rose's and pressed the two bloody palms together. "Now were blood sisters." Alice-Rose then smiled as Amilia bandaged there wounds.

The two were inseparable ever since.

...

Of course it wasn't easy for her. The very first town they went to people kept looking at her funny. Someone even called her a demon child. She looked down at the ground, tears threatening to spill over. Jason had seen this though. That was when he passed a goggle vender. He had found some that were goggles for riding a moter-cycle with red tinted lenses.

"Here," He said handing her the goggles. "Until your ready to not care what they say about you." He said and she smiled putting the goggles on. Of course it tinted everything red for her, but she didn't mind. It was better then the whispers and stairs.

And she went on living like this until she was sixteen when she joined Alice-Rose to join Fairy Tail.

* * *

BRK: Well I'm starting this story and I may or may not continue it depending on how good it does

Embra: Yeah, yeah blood rose knight doesn't own anything and please review

BRK: Yep so good night everyone


	2. Chapter I

Blood Sisters

_For those who are defined as 'Freaks'..._

* * *

Chapter I

Sunlight streamed through the window of the hotel room the Waugh's were staying at. It was summer in Magnolia and the streets were already busy and teaming with life from people at seven in the morning. However Clove had other ideas. The snow haired sixteen year old had her blanket up over her head and was curled into a little ball with a sleep mask over her eyes. She was perfectly content to stay curled up like this forever. However her blood sister had other ideas.

Alice-Rose, or A.R. as the family called her, was never a patient girl. She was up the moment sunlight touched her and was running around the room getting ready. She was so exited. Today was the day she was going to join Fairy Tail, and Clove was joining with her even if she had to drag her out of bed.

When Alice-Rose finally finished getting ready she was dressed in a deep green tunic with a white belt and white leggings with black flats. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her make-up done perfectly with deep brown eye shadow to bring out her eyes. She was not happy though to see the young dragon slayer still in bed.

The family had learned about Clove over time learned that she was a dragon slayer and was raised by the death dragon Lucian. This hadn't come to a shock to them. She was a mysterious girl that was passed out by the side of the road, why couldn't she also be a child of a dragon of death. "She defiantly has the eyes for it." Was what William mumbled to himself when he hear her tail for the first time.

Alice-Rose stared at the mound on the bed that was her sister. She scrunched her eyebrows together and tapped her foot. She was currently plotting the best and most cruel way to wake her sister up. She strode over to the bed and pulled the covers off... no reaction. She then look off the blinds... still no reaction. Then finally she walked over the ice bucket (Which was full of fresh ice I might add) and dumped the whole container on her sister. That did wake her up.

Clove jumped to her feet the cold ice blocks touched her skin. "Cold, cold, cold." She chanted got to her feet on the bed, trying to avoid the melting ice cubes. She managed to kick most of them off before glaring at her sister, who was now on the floor laughing her ass off.

"Jerk, what was that for?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"You wouldn't wake up." Alice-Rose replied simply, shrugging her shoulders like she did nothing wrong. Of course while she was continueing her laughter Clove had grabbed her pillow and now pounced on her sister, assaulting her with the feather filled fabric.

"It." Smack.

"Seven." Smack.

"In." Smack.

"The." Smack.

"Morning!" Smack. She said finishing hitting her sister. "What sane person is up at this hour."

"I do," Alice- Snapped back crossing her arms childishly. "Now get dress, today is the day we join Fairy Tail." She squealed in delight. Clove just rolled her eyes. In her opinion it was just another group of people she would have to keep her goggles on around. She wasn't entirely thrilled on the idea of having to babysit Alice-Rose forever but she would do it anyway. She loved her after all. In a sisterly way of course not a weird way insect sort of way.

"That explains why you woke me up at this ungodly hour." Clove grumbled remembering the date. Today was the day after Alice-Rose's birthday so she was officially sixteen. So now she could join the guild with her father's consent. Which he gave on the condition Clove would take care of her. Clove sighed to herself, why was she always dragged into Alice-Rose's crazy antics.

"Yes, now get dress. And brush you hair please, it looks like rats made a nest in it." She said playfully while shoving the older girl off of her. Clove just rolled her eyes. Alice-Rose complained about her hair every morning.

"Sure you don't want to give your loving sister a hug." Clove pouted opening her arms as an invitation.

"With your morning breath, no way in hell." Alice-Rose said smirking. Clove pretended to be hurt and fake sulked to the bathroom causing both girls to laugh.

When Clove finished with a shower, brushing her hair, and brushing her teeth she got dressed and exited the bathroom. She was dressed in black pants, black combat boots, a red tank top, and a black leather jacket. She then sat down on the damp bed so Alice-Rose could braid her hair back.

"Are you going to wear your goggles today?" She asked quietly. She already knew the answer she just wanted to check.

"Yes, I am." Clove simply replied. She just couldn't bring herself to not wear them. Every time she tried she would remember all the stairs from when she was little and it bothered her... a lot.

"Just though I would check." Alice-Rose said finishing the braid. When Clove got the ok to move away she reached to the night stand where her goggles were. Carefully she slipped the leather strap over her head and adjusted the eye pieces so they covered her red orbs. Instantly her vision turned to that of blood. She didn't care though, she would rather see red then everyone else see her red eyes.

"Hey you two up yet?" Amilia asked poking her head in through the unlocked door.

"Yeah were awake." Alice-Rose said. Clove stayed silent. Although William and Amila cared for Clove like a sister, they had never gotten as close t her as Alice-Rose did. She didn't mind though, they were still nice to her and that was enough.

"Good, cause were heading out and we wanted to see you off to the guild before you left." Amilia said and the girl nodded following Amila down the stairs to where Jason and William were waiting for the girls. They both smiled at the girls. The guild wasn't too far away so the walk stayed silent with the exception of Alice-Rose's out loud day dreaming.

Once they finally reached the doors of fairy tail the girls were in awe. It was huge with stone walls and high towers with red roofing. Fairy Tail's logo was stamped in white on a bright orange flag and hung up in the middle of it all for everyone to see. Suddenly Clove's heart rate started to pick up. A million and one doubts started to go through her mind. What if she and Alice-Rose got separated cause they would only take one of them? What if no one would talk to her? What if they found out about her eyes? These doubts kept swirling around in her mind until she was dizzy. That was until she felt a small pressure around her hand. She looked down at her hand to see Alice-Rose had grabbed it. Her eyes told Clove that she was just a nervous, but her smile said that they were going to get through this no matter what.

Clove then found herself smiling too. No matter what happened, Alice-Rose would still be her sister. "Now are we going to get good-bye hugs?" Jason asked his girls and they turned to look at the other parts of there family. They smiled and nodded eagerly. They both hugged William, his almost sent filling there nose.

"I want to hear about all the awesome pranks you guys pull you hear. And tell me all about your adventures next time we meet." He said as he hugged his sisters.

"We will." They girls said in unison.

"And a girl friend would be nice too." He added, which earned him a slap on the cheek from both of them. He just laughed though since they were just play slaps.

Next they hugged Amilia who didn't say anything because she was on the verge of tears already. Though she said it was just allergies because big girl's don't cry.

Last but not least was Jason. He smiled warmly at his two girls before hugging both of them. "A.R. I want you to promise me you won't leave your sister alone. You know how she is about people." Jason said to his biological daughter.

"I will," She promised waving it off like it was nothing.

"Clove I want you to promise me that you'll look out for A.R. and not let her do anything too reckless." He said to his adopted daughter.

"Of course," Clove said smiling and adding 'at least not alone' mentally.

"And I want both of you to promise me you'll stay safe." He said his voice braking slightly. The girls both smiled and nodded there heads not wanting their voices to brake either. They hugged him one last time before opening the heavy oak doors to the guild hall.

...

The second the girl's walked in it was chaos. Chairs were flying everywhere, fire and ice were also thrown and everyone was beating each other to a bloody pulp. Clove just stared at the scene in shock. 'This is the greatest wizarding guild in Fiora?' She asked herself mentally. It looked more like Fiora's most violent group of Wizards to her.

Of course Alice-Rose was pumped up. She was cracking her knuckles preparing to join everyone else in the brawl before Clove grabbed her by the back of her shirt to stop her. "Awe your no fun." Alice-Rose complained which just caused Clove to roll her eyes.

"Were supposed to stay out of trouble, remember?" Clove said smirking at her sister who was frustrated cause her sister was not only being a smart ass and no fun, she was also right.

"I hate it when your right." Alice-Rose grumbled. Clove just continued to smirk.

"I know." Clove said simply. Of course then the fight abruptly stopped all around them at the sudden appearance of a tiny man with white hair and mustache. He was about the size of what Clove though would be a dwarf and wore a strange blue and orange hat with matching orange shirt and pants.

"Could you all stop breaking my guild hall for a moment? Can't you see we have new recruits?" The dwarf yelled, of course this caused everyone to look at the door to where Alice-Rose and Clove was standing. Alice-Rose was completely unfazed by this and just continued to smile, however Clove was not as calm. She stepped behind Alice-Rose in an attempt to hide herself, of course that didn't work since Alice-Rose was a measly 5'4 to Clove's 5'8.

"Hi, I'm Alice-Rose and this is my sister Clove." Alice-Rose said introducing them to everyone, of course this only caused Clove's cheeks to turn a soft shade of pink. "Were hear to join the guild."

"Excellent, if you would come over here, Mira-Jane will give you your official guild marks." The dwarf said smiling warmly at the girls. "By the way my name is Makarov, I'm the guild master here." He added quickly. Alice-Rose was completely unfazed by this since she had done her research on the guild. Clove again had an opposite reaction, she was shocked though she didn't let it show because she though it would be rude.

After getting stamped with the official guild marks (Alice-Rose a mint green mark on her left thigh, and Clove a red one on her right shoulder) the rest of the guild eagerly walked over to great the new members. The girls were then surrounded by a sea of names and faces. None of which would be remembered until they had some time to process what just happened.

At the end of the day though everything went off with out a hitch. They got rooms at Fairy-Hills and decided to start looking for work in the morning, though Clove was still uneasy about the whole ordeal. Too many people asking about her goggles and wanting her to take them off. She brushed off the questions and just went with her sister to get settled in after a long day of introductions. Well, Alice-Rose did, Clove just followed around trying to be unnoticed.

...

That night when they were settled in there new beds, Clove couldn't fall asleep. She kept staring at the ceiling. A million questions still buzzing though her head. Finally though she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep ignorant of the challenges that await her ahead.

* * *

BRK: That's all folks I own nothing and good night and please leave a review on your way out.


End file.
